


When My Time Comes

by orphan_account



Series: The Walking Dead [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Flashbacks, M/M, Mild Gore, Post-Apocalypse, Racist Language, Sad, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl didn't have a nice life; especially with an abusive, drunk father and a brother who did drugs and was almost constantly in jail. But that all changed when he met Rick Grimes, a sheriff from Atlanta who has ties with some of the people in their little group of survivors. Daryl never did like police officers, but maybe he could come around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When My Time Comes

Author's Note: Heyeye Rickyl is totally adorable and awesome. Takes place in Season 1 when Daryl first meets Rick+backstory and rewriting the way their relationship progressed. This is a fairly long one shot and it took a long time to write so i hope you enjoy!

 

 

 Merle always tried to play hero. Daryl was too young to know this, and too young to be able to take the hits and survive them. So Merle would shove his little brother away in the closet or in the bathroom, and take his drunken father on by himself. He would get whipped with the belt, bottles, and other objects that his father would find around the house that could hurt someone. But then the next morning, he would apologize for going so hard and Merle would tell him off- which ended up with worse hits and whips the next time around. It was an uneasy cycle of paranoia, Daryl not knowing why his dad would hurt him when Merle was locked up again or out. he didn't understand, hell, even today he still didn't get why someone would beat someone else for no reason at all. 

 But that's okay. It made him a better _person_.

 However everyone at their little camp seems to think that Daryl is just like his brother; a racist, narcissist, sadistic asshole. They didn't even bother to talk to him, or try to understand why he rarely talked or interacted with others in the group. There was a reason; because he didn't want to. Everyone already had their image of him being so bad, then why bother to even change it? It's not like Daryl cared anyway, he just wanted to survive. And that was that.

 But late lonely nights caused flashbacks. Flashbacks from his childhood, from the parties he went to with Merle and of course, his father getting eaten up right in front of him by one of those things. Daryl wanted to scream and shout and curse the world for his unluckiness; but he never did. Keep it cool, calm and collected, that was his motto.

 Upon looking for ways to cure these unhappy flashbacks, he tried to go out more. Sometimes he would be gone from the group for days on end; the longest he was gone was three days, and he ended up bringing back squirrels, rabbits, and a deer too. The rest of the group sure had been thankful for that, and he even got a few smiles from the new girls who had came- their names were Andrea and Amy. They were his new reason for staying closer to the cam, because Merle could get out of control. He would catch his older brother making gestures at their arses, standing a little too close to them, and even blatantly flirting with them. But the girls knew and made an effort to tell Merle off most of the time. But its not like that would stop him, he even started to call Andrea 'sugar tits.' Great impression to be made for the Dixon brothers it seems.

 But maybe there was a redemption in sight. Merle had offered to go on a run with Andrea, Glenn, Morales and T-Dog. Daryl knew why, because the girl was going. Thats the only reason he would put up with someone who _wasn't_ white.

 Daryl just hoped that he wouldn't make a fool of and/or get himself killed. 

 

_»»-------------¤-------------««_

 

 Daryl wasn't there when the new guy had came. He wasn't there when the group had returned one short, and that one person was Merle. But when he did arrive, he had come back from hunting. He had a few unlucky squirrels attached to his belt and his crossbow in hand. "Yo, where's Merle?" He asked to no one in particular. "He taking a shit?"

 He noticed how the group exchanged glances. 

 Then he noticed the new guy. He was a strong man, obviously, stubble on his face and hair shaggy and unkempt. His clothes were covered in blood and dirt, and the woman with the brown hair clinged to his arm. That must be his husband.  

 "Listen," Rick began, stepping twards Daryl. "You're brother was a danger. We had to- i had to cuff him to the roof of the building we we're on."

 Daryl glared.

 "And we couldn't get him out in time. We lost the key."

 "Wait a second- You left him on the roof of a _fucking_ building, handcuffed?!"

 

 Or maybe there was no redemption. Shane had to stop Daryl before he ripped Rick limb from limb.

 

 No matter how much his brother deserved it, he vowed to get him back. He couldn't just leave him unable to fend for himself.

 

 But that Rick guy offered to go, too. More like said he would. Glenn and T-Dog offered to go, too, and it was decided. But Daryl supposed that it was only for the bag of guns that the man had apparently lost in the streets of Atlanta near a tank or something. But he didn't care, Daryl would take all the backup he could get on this mission; Find Merle, get the guns, head back to the group and forget any of that happened.

 

_»»-------------¤-------------««_

 

 "He's going to be taking some vengeance back to camp," Daryl predicted.

 Upon coming back to where they left the car, realizing that Merle had cut off his own hand in his haste, they had realized that it was no longer there. Nobody could have taken it, because there was nobody around aside from the people at that nursing home (which ended up in a kind resolution to that problem.) So they all came to the same conclusion: it was Merle, and the group was about to be victim to his rage for leaving him n such a state that he no longer had a hand.

 But when they arrive, they realize that maybe it's not Merle's rage they were going to feel. They first heard the screaming, from Amy who had gone to the bathroom and was making light jokes about toilet paper. Then, getting there just on time to fend from the walkers, they realized that Ed had also been killed and bitten in the process. Jim had too, apparently.- what a great day to be alive. 

 Daryl simply helped out carrying walkers and bodies to their correct places. He didn't want to get involved too much with Andrea, or the way she crouched above Amy until she turned into a walker and had to shoot her beloved family.

 Although he thought about it; they were alike. They didn't have any family.

 But he shook off those thoughts and continued at the task at hand. Surviving.

 

 Morales left.

 

 He took his family and said that they wouldn't join in on heading to the CDC like Shane and Rick had agreed on; honestly, Daryl was surprised that Rick hadn't noticed that his friend had slept with his wife. He sure as hell did, but he didn't want to get in the middle of that.

 But it was agreed apon; the CDC would have some sort of vaccine or someone working on it at least. There had to be something there, it was their last line of hopeful defense and if it didn't work out there then it probably wouldn't anywhere else. Daryl had low hopes but he supposed that no matter what was there, he wouldn't cause problems. He would continue to keep an eye out for his brother and mind his own business. That was the matter at hand.

 

Blood tests. That was the only condition for them to be allowed in, thanks to Rick and not giving up on that place. Even though walkers were surrounding them, and Daryl was getting overwhelmed with how many there were, Rick had a plan. "YOURE KILLING US!" He screamed at the camera that had a red blinking light. "YOURE KILLING US!" And it had worked, because the metal-iron doors opened, and let them inside to the safety. He wasn't sure why the man, whose name was Jenner, had let them in after all of that- what had changed his mind? Their ability to fight? The Kids? _Rick_?

 Whatever it was, Daryl was thankful not to have to be out there, at least for a while. Because in his gut he knew something was going to go wrong, it always did. Everything always went to shit for him and this wouldn't be any different. And all the smart-looking man required was a blood test to ensure that they didn't carry the virus in their veins. He supposed everything was okay because he didn't kick them out or tell them that they were going to turn. Besides, they weren't bitten and none of the blood and guts had gotten into their systems anyway. It was practically impossible to turn without getting bitten or scratched, or that's what they thought at the time.

 The showers were a nice plus to the whole place. There was actually hot water, and to go along with that there was plenty of alcohol to go around. So Daryl took his own bottle and retreated to his 'room,' taking luxury of drinking in the shower.

 

 Two hours later or so, when mostly everyone was getting ready to bed or already in bed [from exhaustion and killing walkers all the time, mixed with alcohol meant sleep. Its something not a lot of them had gotten lately.] Some one had knocked on Daryl's door. He sat on his bed, cleaning his crossbow from the blood and guts that the previous day had acclaimed. He glanced up at the door, wondering who would want to talk to him now. He shrugged to himself and stood up, opening the door a bit to see who it was at first.

 

 Rick.

 

 "Uh- Hey, listen, i wanted to talk for a minute." Rick tilted his head and stared at Daryl. "'Bout what?" "You're brother."

 

 Daryl let him in. He didn't want anyone else to be listening in on that conversation.

 

 "I really am sorry. He was a danger but i should have handled it better." Rick had claimed with a hand through his hair. "And i don't want you to think badly of us- it's completely my fault."

 

 "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, confusion flowing through his mind. He didn't need to hear this- he knew.

 

 "I don't want there to be bad blood between us."

 

 "I never did like cops."

 

 Rick stared at Daryl for a moment.

 

"I'm not like the ones you have probably been around."

 

"And how do i know that, _Grimes_?"

 

Before Rick left the room, Daryl didn't even notice that he had placed a small kiss on his lips. It lasted no more than a second or two, but it was there and it happened.

 

"Get some sleep. We'll have to talk to Jenner as a group tomorrow."

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 


End file.
